


A Morning In Bed

by Fleursdexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Intercourse, Mild Smut, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleursdexo/pseuds/Fleursdexo
Summary: Because on weekends, it’s either sleeping in or rounds of slow morning sex for Chanyeol.And Baekhyun– despite needing them to get ready as soon as possible, loved to tease the needy clingy bastard too much."Get in the shower and I'll let you fuck my mouth."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	A Morning In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> That Love Thing Called You: Drabble #1
> 
> Completed this tweetfic, so I'll move it here

* * *

"Yeol.., let go of me….You're heavy." Baekhyun moaned as a strong pair of bare arms tightened around his naked body instead. “Get up.”

Woken up and in disapproval, Chanyeol grunted. "It's Saturday. What the fuck you wanna do." His deep voice roughened from sleep grumbled from behind the smaller figure. Exhaustion still plaguing his muscles. “Stay.”

He hugged their bodies together, strong arms encasing Baekhyun in a warm and comfortable hold. It was effective for a few seconds, with the smaller's head tucked in the crook of Chanyeol neck, and Baekhyun's arms splayed on his lover's defined chest as they laid in silence. Chanyeol was almost convinced his tiny lover was close to sleeping again. But it wasn't long before Baekhyun remembered what today was and disrupted the peace by trying to pry his boyfriend’s arms away. 

And honestly, in his sleep induced state, where his lids were still heavy from sleep and the comfort of the soft bed, the action irked Chanyeol. The fact that the smaller wanted to get away from their warm cuddles. 

Baekhyun– unsensing of anything, turned his body around. Now his back facing the strong chest behind him whilst weakly and reluctantly trying to shrug away the pair of arms still wrapped tightly around his frame. But with his failed attempts, the giant instead pressed their body closer, bare skin flushed against bare skin, all while knowing his morning hardness would be pressed against the smaller's behind.

Getting his boyfriend's intention, Baekhyun struggled to get away. For he knew that if he didn't move now, he'll be stuck in bed for another 2 hours or until someone's satisfied.

"You fucked me so many times already. Please don't tell me you still want to." The whines evident in his words.

Yet instead of answering, Chanyeol shifted and purposely pressed his hard cock against the smaller's round ass cheeks deeper. Earning the giant a startled moan that escaped the silver-haired man’s lips. "Nooo, why are you hard again." Baekhyun’s whines barely audible as his face was buried in the bunched sheets. They both had stayed up for hours just last night, going as many times the taller wanted. And while Baekhyun loved it wholeheartedly, sometimes he couldn’t get why the giant would still be able to fuck after rounds just hours before.

And apparently, Baekhyun's whines were left unheard as the taller's big calloused hand started to lazily stroke Baekhyun’s bare soft skin. Making his breath hitch at the warm palm gently groping his body.

Starting from the beautiful dip of his small thin waist, and slowly going down to the side of his full thick thigh. Gripping the perfect softness as he licked the back of Baekhyun's neck before slipping his hand to his inner thigh. Print of red love bites still fresh on his skin.

Baekhyun yelped and tried his best to contain the moan trying to escape his lips, the teasing feather strokes rousing his senses as Chanyeol's hand touched his erogenous places.

Baekhyun wanted to whimper, his body used to voice his pleasure. Yet if he did, he would instead trigger this insatiable beast and meet a worst end.

But it‘s hard when his still sore legs unknowingly started to part slowly and make way for the roaming hand to reach deeper. Gripping and feeling his sensitive skin with dominance. 

Coaxing his body to comply, like his body knew what's going to happen, and was /looking forward/ to it. Fuck his self-control. His body gave in to the touches the moment Chanyeol laid his hand on him. And though his mind didn't, it was starting to.

And really, the wet kisses on his shoulders didn't help.

Yet Baekhyun knew he couldn't afford fucking around today, so a few seconds away before Chanyeol could turn the smaller into a submissive trembling mess, Baekhyun weakly gripped the hand that was so close from touching and fingering his most sensitive part.

"Yeol, love, for fuck's sake we /need/ to get up now. Today-"

But the smaller's words were cut short when out of nowhere, Chanyeol, with his larger body manhandled him with so much ease, pinning him down on the bed and hovered over him from between his legs. His lazy sly smirk present on his face.

Baekhyun, still in the light daze of his lover’s previous touches, snapped awake at the look he was getting and cursed in his head. He knew that look. That was the look Chanyeol would show everytime he was set on a prey. When he wanted something and he was /sure/ he would get it.

"Nooo, stop being childish-" Baekhyun tried to push off his boyfriend's firm body that was caging him down. It was proven futile because no matter how hard he pushed, Chanyeol didn't budge; and so did his lazy smirk.

Baekhyun realized he was too weak from last night's many rounds of passionate sex, and his body all felt like sore jelly trying to push off a brick wall. He couldn't do anything. Usually he would love the sight. The lines of his lover's body perfectly defined and firm. The strong arms he loved so much pinning him down. Fuck, he really loved the view. Especially-

"I'm not childish. I'm hard." Chanyeol’s low timbre of a voice whispered seductively. He knew he was slowly gaining the upper hand, because Baekhyun had said countless times- on most occasions where he was eager for a good round of morning love making, that a Chanyeol with messy hair, deep voice and naked abs was very /very/ sexy and hard to resist. And the look of pure conflict shown in his lover's eyes proved Chanyeol once again of that.

Using his right arm as a leverage to stop himself from crushing his small love underneath him, Chanyeol then dived down and crashed their lips together. Morning breath barely existent for the fact that they had been fucking till morning and hadn't actually slept for long.

Chanyeol slithered his left arm under the curve of Baekhyun's arched back, pressing his waist up only to push him down through the rough deep kisses. And Baekhyun didn't have the chance to resist anymore. Instead, he circled his arms around his lover's neck and ran his hand over his disheveled hair. Tugging lower and pulling harder.

The taller though, wanted to go deeper. So he pried open the lips of his writhing mess of a boyfriend with his left hand and slid his hot wet tongue inside, only to suck on Baekhyun’s own when the smaller‘s jaw went lax in submission, pushing a loud moan out of Baekhyun. 

And along the minutes or their heated liplock, Chanyeol had settled himself in between Baekhyun's opened legs. Occasionally brushing their hardness together, teasing the smaller with little frictions that sent Baekhyun to jolt in pleasure. Arching his back deeper beautifully.

But soon their breath ran out. And in the moment where their lips parted, Baekhyun regained a little sense of his self-control. He clasped his hands over Chanyeol's glistening lips before he could dive down and kiss him again. Eyes blown open from the breathless kisses and hurry.

"Chanyeol noooo. Fuck me later when they are gone-" His voice pleading. It's not that the smaller minded. On normal occasions, he would gladly get mounted like a bitch in heat by his boyfriend. Let's be honest, anyone would be.

Chanyeol was handsome, rich as fuck with intelligence to par, annoyingly cocky with a big cock, and surprisingly a very caring- albeit possessive, clingy boyfriend. Not to mention his body was amazing.

So of course Baekhyun wouldn't mind. Even at times, he would be the one to provoke the man to screw and fuck him open. Be it late at night or early in the morning. 

But specifically this morning, Baekhyun's parents were going to visit his place to have an informal breakfast with the couple. And he /really/ didn't need his parents to see him covered with fresh sweat, cum and love bites when they arrived.

His parents were already making a fuss when they found out their beloved son had been dating a total heartbreaker. Not even caring about Chanyeol's high status. If only his parents were money hungry, at least they'll let him date Chanyeol for his wealth.

But nooo, his parents just gotta be quite rich too. Not as much, but enough to keep the bad boy away from their son.

What didn't help was the fact that Chanyeol too didn't give a shit about them. By now he knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt Baekhyun, so he never minded them.

Instead often saying, "Let them hear your loud moans. You're their angel and you sound like one." Everytime they were doing a quick fuck at an innapropreate time and place. Getting Chanyeol a weak hit and a flushed Baekhyun everytime. 

Baekhyun was not innocent per se, but his playful– and not to mention dirty minded, boyfriend always had a way to make him get all flustered. But at the same time, he was a gentleman to him. Causing him to melt and relent to his wishes sometimes. Not now though, now was a reeaally bad time.

Chanyeol was playful; and at times , a stubborn ass if he wanted to be. But to Baekhyun, he was a very considerate person. So looking at the eyes of his love underneath him, Chanyeol sighed in defeat and slumped his head on the crook of Baekhyun's neck, body still hovering over him.

Baekhyun giggled at the look present on the giant's face as he slowly lowered his head down. Why? because he won, and this giant baby had relented. 

Wrapping his arms around the huge figure, Baekhyun kissed his forehead and eyelids. All while stroking his black soft hair. And gently, the giant rested his body to completely lay down on top of the smaller. Mindful not to crush him and only put the weight from his upper body.

Baekhyun’s legs immediately wrapped around Chanyeol's waist, enveloping the taller with his much smaller body like a koala. And really, this felt nice and warm too.

It wasn't long though, before Chanyeol lazily lifted his head and moved a little upwards so that he could kiss the beautiful being underneath him again. And while doing so, Baekhyun noticed something. It was the still fully erected cock of his boyfriend that accidentally brushed against his inner thigh. Baekhyun wanted to laugh, because it was nice of Chanyeol to no longer continue even though he must be aching down there.

Seeing his face, Chanyeol was aware of Baekhyun's amused giggles resulted from his painful state. He wanted to kiss his lips to shut him up, but the fact that he had /willingly, by himself/ relented, took all the excitement and rush of energy out of him. Leaving him tired once again, along with the rising soreness of his muscles from their previous hours long love making escapade.

Baekhyun actually felt bad, because he knew that it would take a while for the angry red stiffness of his boyfriend's cock to die down on its own. Besides, Chanyeol, despite being a very selfish and stubborn person in general, had decided to comply. If there's one thing that could make the hard-headed stuck-up man to succumb, it was the beautiful man under him.

Grinning mischievously, with a rush of playfulness, Baekhyun mustered his strength for a shot to roll over their position. Now Chanyeol was the one laying in bed and Baekhyun in all his naked glory sat on the the taller's firm stomach. Chanyeol was caught off guard for a second, before it all turned into a knowing small smirk.

Positioning his head to get comfortable on the pillows, the lazy tug of his lips never left as he eyed the silver-haired beauty that was his lover before him. His warm palms were immediately placed on his full thighs, slowly creeping up to the curve of his small waist. Touching and feeling the dip of his flat stomach to the flare of the shorter's full ass sitting on his hard abs before they rest on the vixen's wide hips. All while Baekhyun's pink cock was half propped up on display. Pretty.

"You should take responsibility, baby." His voice dripped with amusement and coyness while his hands squeezed the soft skin under his palms. Baekhyun prettily smiled with a teasing tilt of his lips. 

But Baekhyun seemed to have another plan. Because with their eyes locked in a transfixed heat, the silver beauty lowered himself down, their bodies nearly flush together whilst his hands gently roamed over his lover's strong chest, down to the gentle dips of the giant's muscles in light touches; before his arms slowly went upwards and propped themselves beside Chanyeol's head, helping him to cage the giant underneath. "For what?"

Their warm breaths mingling together and their lips barely touching. Chanyeol's smirk never ceased. "My dick still hard, angel."

Baekhyun merely giggled, inching closer. "I know." Before he closed the gap and started to softly kiss the man under him.

Their wet tongue gently probed and sucked the other's. Leaving light playful bites on swollen lips, causing Baekhyun to giggle while Chanyeol's hands went down to fondle and grope his perked up ass and arched back. 

Baekhyun loved lazy kisses like this, where their lust and desire were apparent yet they subtly hung around them like the cold morning air. Besides, since they had unspokenly agreed to not have sex as of right now, Baekhyun figured they could do other things that wouldn't take as much time, such as-

"Fuck," Chanyeol deeply grunted at the rough brush of their hardness as Baekhyun lips left his, only to trail wet kisses down the strong neck of his. Biting and sucking yet leaving no marks. Slowly, the little vixen went down, his pink wet tongue licking the dips of his boyfriend's well developed stomach like sweet candy.

Chanyeol grunted everytime Baekhyun sucked too hard, leaving soft patches of red on his skin. The taller knew why he dared to do that- despite being so against hickeys on their necks. That's because the love marks on his abodement won't be visible under his shirt later. This little devil. 

With his eyes locked on the beauty and his every movement, Chanyeol enjoyed the attention he gave him. His body laid back, propped with pillows to watch the show better, occasionally gently running his hand over the angel's silver messy locks.

It wasn't long before Baekhyun's ministrations stopped, halting when he had gone lower. Chanyeol smirked. All because he could feel the warm breaths of his lover on his cock.

Baekhyun, at seeing the tall proud redness staring at him, unconsciously licked his lips wet, swollen pretty pink dripping with their mixed saliva. Something that wasn't missed by the eyes that had been looking at him.

"You're excited again." Baekhyun's voice almost came out as a whine as his eyes zeroed on the throbbing erection. A playful smile tugging his lips. Yet despite, he didn't do anything. It was as if he was observing the big throbbing cock right in front of his face, occasionally sucking the skin near the base of his stiff dick.

Chanyeol groaned, "Yeah, no shit."

But before Chanyeol could say anything smart, hot wet warmth suddenly sucked the whole of his cock head, leaving him to grunt in pleasure. "Fuck, Baek-"

Baekhyun didn't pay heed. Instead he sucked the head like a baby kitten desperate for milk. His warm slick cavern tightly sucking the angry stiff head. And soon enough, he could taste the salty and slightly bitter precum on his wet tongue, dripping with saliva down to the side of his mouth. 

It wasn't long before Chanyeol's hand found place in Baekhyun silver silky tresses, gently coaxing his head to deeper. Baekhyun could hear the sharp intake of breath from his lover. The low grunts and the movement of his lover as he propped himself half sitting to view his little vixen better. Yet instead of doing what the taller wanted, the little beauty released the cock from his mouth with a little plop. Like a child just finished sucking a round lollipop with eagerness. 

Breaking his hooded gaze away from Chanyeol's heated and piercing stare, Baekhyun once again looked at the the glistening angry hard cock before him, his drool running down the thick veins and pearls of precum pooling at the tip of the swollen head. 

With one last eye smile, the little angel softly licked the tip- drinking all the dripping cum, and prodded the slit of his cock with his tongue before giving it a soft kiss and standing up. A playful teasing smile on his wet red lips. "Alright big boy, we gotta prepare." Leaving an even stiffer cock than before, and a disgruntled giant baby. 

"You little shit." Baekhyun couldn't help but to chuckle, since he was the one who caused this giant human being to sulk. And Chanyeol, in his tantrum, took the big and heavy comforter and wrapped it around his naked form. He rather went back to sleep.

At the adorable behavior, Baekhyun smiled while approaching the gigantic bundle of fluffy comforter. And with his little left over strength, he pulled the comforter away. It wasn't enough to fully uncover him, but it was enough to uncover his head. And before Chanyeol could complain however, Baekhyun leaned down to his ears and whispered, "Get in the shower and I'll let you fuck my mouth."

The reaction was immediate, because the next thing Baekhyun knew, he was being carried into the bathroom by a smirking victorious Chanyeol.

* * *

"They cancelled for… emergency. And they might come for… lunch?"

It was a few minutes before 9 o'clock in the morning, and the couple, after a full one and half an hour in the bathroom, were finally finished dressing up for a casual weekend. 

It took longer than Baekhyun intended, but it wasn't like he could do anything. The moment they got in the spacious bathroom, Chanyeol had gently sat Baekhyun on the closed toilet seat, kissed him roughly and leveled his dick to Baekhyun's tiny mouth. And Baekhyun, in all his eagerness, began to suck the big hard cock shoved inside his mouth with vigor. Pleasured and choked whimpers deep in his throat as Chanyeol fucked his mouth. Hand- albeit carefully, firmly guiding his head. It wasn't long before the little angel was milking his lover's cock dry, drinking the thick white cum until the last drop. 

It was obvious they didn't end there. Because after, Baekhyun found himself face pressed against the cold shower wall, while Chanyeol- with dirty revenge on his mind, began fingering his lover's slightly loose hole filled with his cum from the previous night, all while stroking his stiff pretty pink cock.

However, Chanyeol wasn't a forgiving man. So while the giant enjoyed the high pitched moans and needy whines from the trembling mess pinned under him, he purposefully made the little vixen begged numerous times before he could reach his prolonged orgasm. Leaving him boneless and spent afterwards. Muscle and limbs going lax after white exploding pleasure. That, added with last night's strain and exhaustion.

Knowing his boyfriend didn't have any energy left, being the loving boyfriend he was, the taller decided to bathe the two of them instead. Receiving the giant a few weak slaps everytime his big hands would intentionally soap and rinse the smaller's ass and chest for far too long. Making sure it was clean he said.

But Baekhyun deemed it was fine. Because after, Chanyeol proceeded to towel and dress the tired limp Baekhyun with care. A satisfactory grin on his face when Chanyeol managed to dress the smaller in his too big shirt and pants.

The taller might be a rich obnoxious snobbish jerk, but he liked everything fluffy. And Baekhyun as of now, was an epitome of that. Lifting the little angel up, he brought the two to the big couch in the main living room of the penthouse. Placing Baekhyun on his lap, he then rested his lover's head on his shoulder- in which Baekhyun responded by snuggling deeper into his embrace, earning him a deep chuckle. Mornings there tend to be cold, and though Chanyeol preferred it that way, his baby was quite sensitive towards it.

They intended to wait there until the arrival of the shorter's parents, but 15 minutes into their waiting, Baekhyun's phone on the table reverberated, the screen lit up at the incoming messages. 

Noticing Baekhyun didn't even budge from his curled up position, Chanyeol motioned his hand to the phone in a silent permission, receiving him a lazy nod as an answer. Though they really didn't mind for the other to look at their phone, they still respected each other's privacy. 

After a few protesting whines from the drowsy Baekhyun from Chanyeol moving so much to grab the phone, they finally settled once again. Interest piqued at the sender of the message. /'From: Mom.'/

When they both read the message though, Baekhyun could feel the annoyance radiating from the warm body pressed behind him. His parents might have canceled their breakfast date, unknowing about the effort the two did to just look decent. Especially Chanyeol, a selfish man who, on weekend's morning, hated to do anything else except sleeping in while cuddling or slow lazy morning sex. In which, Baekhyun secretly agreed.

"That's it. I'm marrying you whether they like it or not." Chanyeol's deep voice laced with abandon came from behind Baekhyun's shoulder. Cutting his thoughts before Baekhyun could form an apology on his parents' behalf. But those were quick to be left forgotten, because the next thing that happened, was a grinning Baekhyun with arms around the giant's neck, amused yet happy at his last sentence. "Okay." Baekhyun laughed. 

Satisfied with the answer, Chanyeol lifted them both up with his silver-haired lover still warm in his embrace, and headed back towards their bedroom. If they wouldn't be meeting anyone soon, they might as well spend their time in bed, comfortably. 

Gently, he lowered Baekhyun down on the bed before he took off his shirt, throwing it on the floor. Then he proceeded by taking off Baekhyun's sweatpants, leaving him in an oversized button up pajamas and thin panties. It was much more comfortable to cuddle like this. Besides, it was easier to slip his hands inside to feel and touch Baekhyun's thighs and waist.

After getting into bed, Chanyeol laid down with his arms open. And at the gesture, Baekhyun rolled over to lay his head on the crook of his boyfriend's neck. Smiling at the comfort and warmth spreading through him from the action. 

The black-haired man tightened his embrace, kissing the smaller's forehead before closing his eyes. Sleep and exhaustion already coaxing the two back to sleep. Yet before Baekhyun could slip into dreamland, a deep lazy voice woke him.

"I'm still gonna make love to you again, later." Chanyeol mumbled, sleep already deep weighing his words.

Baekhyun could only smile in bliss. "I'm all yours."

**Author's Note:**

> [[A Morning In Bed] Tweet Fic Link](https://twitter.com/fleursdexo/status/1232732505502994432?s=20)


End file.
